


HOTF🎄

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 1





	HOTF🎄

[JS][直播repo]热乎的! 新片预热直播细节文字re! 好辣好辣，而且下播前竟然出现直播事故？！

1楼 楼主  
来了！新的直播JS诚不欺我，爱他一辈子！  
等我一下，马上正式开始re

2楼  
蹲好了！\\('ヮ' )/

3楼  
什么事故啊？我没有赶上！

6楼  
我也蹲蹲

7楼  
已下单回放(；´д｀)ゞ

12楼  
我看了！但是也要来看文字版的repo（`ワ´ )  
直播事故也确实！够辣的（`ワ´ )

13楼 楼主  
昨天直播本来是，只聊聊天，然后JS自己玩的，没有top  
但是最后他的top来了，发生了一些难以言喻的事情（`ワ´ )

17楼  
那我大概知道是什么了

19楼  
美滋滋啊姐夫

21楼  
为什么会突然直播，上班族很被动！(`皿´)

24楼  
我昨天也没赶上

28楼 楼主  
HOTF老毛病了，直播喜欢搞突击，不给预告的  
但是昨天直播前JS发了一下sns，都没看到吗！( ﾟ∀。)  
配图是自拍，超可爱

33楼  
这张自拍穿得挺客气的，以为是刚被搞过几次(ФωФ)

35楼  
看sns以为他已经脱成那样了！结果点进直播还是穿得严严实实(´△｀)

39楼  
我有理由认为这张照片是前两天刚拍过片的时候照的

43楼 楼主  
好好下面开始re了，急着撸的兄弟可以点下只看楼主

47楼  
钻石V已续费(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

51楼 楼主  
因为圣诞节要出正规盘嘛，昨天开始预售了，然后JS就直播一下说是预热一下新盘销量。其实他哪里需要担心销量的问题啊(˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)  
我去看了一下，预售已经破万了，开放普通VIP之后应该会冲更高一波。JS就是JS，厉害

57楼  
我是那万分之一 ･ﾟ( ﾉヮ´ )

59楼  
同万分之一（๑ `▽´๑) 

67楼 楼主  
直播的地点是公司。就那间有点小的屋子，床也是单人床，在JS片子里出现过几次的。直播一开始JS就对着镜头打招呼，然后先把外套脱了。  
然后带着大家回忆在这里拍过什么片，不知道怎么回事还越说越害羞了（๑ `▽´๑)   
JS脸红红的样子，好可爱，好想欺负哭他

69楼  
我记得那里拍过一次3p！是为数不多的免费片子！

73楼  
那个百人颜射是不是在这里啊，记不清了(´△｀)

77楼  
好像有一次女装在这。我还记得趴在那个窗户前面，撩起裙子后入，不是吗？

81楼  
哇靠！快上链接啊光说不练！

83楼  
美好回忆，那时候还没固定top，我最爱的np( ´◔ ‸◔`)

84楼 楼主  
百人颜射那部不是在这里啦，那是在一间很大的屋子啊！只不过床单都是黑色罢了(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ  
>>[⚠️非本站链接][pLaYHub][♡JS♡][售卖截止]令人疼爱的精液宝贝!! 激烈欢爱后接下一百名top的…

86楼  
>>[活动][FREE!][HOTF✕JS]久违的三人行!! 粗暴解锁新体位，可爱bottom委屈落泪?! 

87楼  
啊啊感谢楼上，找到了！

89楼  
女装的我怎么找不到了啊(；´д｀)ゞ

92楼  
颜射那部老粉必看，那之后JS好像就没怎么跟玩社合作了，大概公主生气了（`ワ´ )

98楼  
公主才不愿意玩太大呢(♯｀∧´)

112楼  
女装那部就是86L那部啊！(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

114楼 楼主  
言归正传，重温的都去购物车付款！  
昨天先是给大家看了新打的乳环的。“确实哦Jackson打了乳环，这样好看吗？”叫自己的名字真的太可爱了啦！(`皿´)  
他捏着自己的乳粒给镜头看，很乖乖地自己揉了没一会儿就硬起来啦。深粉的颜色，好想舔。还撇着嘴告状咧，说那个老板给他打环的时候都不温柔，很痛痛。  
老婆啊！我给你舔就不痛了啊！！！

117楼 楼主  
喔对了，之前大家都猜的那个，乳环上刻的字母，是M  
Jackson说是男朋友的名字(˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)  
失恋了吗？大家？小丑竟是我自己.JPG

122楼  
我爱自玩镜头！JS不情愿地捏自己还乱呻吟什么的，赛高！

128楼  
(*ﾟーﾟ)男朋友姓马，实锤了

134楼  
男朋友姓孟

137楼  
我姓孟！我姓孟！不请自来！(●'ᴗ'σ)σ

139楼  
男朋友叫Mary吧

142楼  
(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

148楼  
(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

149楼  
(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ Mary哥会揍你的

162楼  
呃呃 在乳环上写男友名字好戳我性癖

177楼 楼主  
JS胸部有点过于敏感了其实，他这样玩了没多久就有点受不了了，看眼睛红的程度完全是发情的状态！但还是有按照弹幕的要求用跳蛋啦（๑ `▽´๑)   
好可怜的小果果后来我怀疑都不是勃起，应该是被玩肿了  
他应该是一个人在家然后叫的声音有点大(`皿´)

182楼  
他的乳尖好容易挺起来啊，上次上那本限制刊封面，穿着衣服都看出两个小尖尖，涩擎死了！

190楼  
啊！JS的胸！！！！

204楼 楼主  
然后就是令人激动的脱裤子环节！  
看过H站直播的应该都知道，直播有个礼物叫脱裤子（`ワ´ )  
所以基本上所有star直播的时候都会设置这个脱裤子环节，大家就停止手冲狂刷礼物。然后！！！昨天笑死我了  
大家正在刷，JS在数，想说满五百个就脱了。然后忽然有个大哥，一股清流，猛刷了二百个兔兔玩偶(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ  
我笑抽，唧唧都差点扭到了( ﾟ∀。)

217楼  
这个兔兔玩偶不是bug吗？怎么还在礼物栏里啊

220楼  
(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

228楼 楼主  
兔兔玩偶特效是，真的只有一个卡通兔子，出来可爱地跳一跳。但是还在最贵那一栏里面。当时H站官方公告说是设置的一个小bug，本来是很便宜的，设置到最贵那一栏去了，当时还赔了每账户两百个H币，但是没改，一直放在那，反正没人花那么大价钱买兔兔玩偶，同价位有那么多花里胡哨的性爱玩具它不香吗！  
但是昨天真的笑死我了，兔兔玩偶✕200，JS都傻眼了

237楼  
我看到！JS那个表情太可爱了

239楼  
我最爱傻傻老婆了（๑ `▽´๑) 

241楼  
是不是点错了啊土豪大哥

247楼 楼主  
JS傻了很久，然后就很堂皇地问说，您想看什么……  
真的能看出他慌神了(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ  
就在整个直播间都等着大哥什么惊天地泣鬼神的发言，等他要求JS做什么封神场面呢，大哥金色的ID跳出来  
tuanzy：把衣服穿上  
所有人都傻眼了

287楼  
(*ﾟーﾟ)

290楼  
什么鬼啊！

296楼  
啊？什么意思啊？然后JS真的穿了吗

304楼  
没有穿啊！JS脸红得不行

309楼 楼主  
笑死我，JS就说，我们继续，不管他  
但是脸真的红透了。可能是JS认识这个人吧，但我之前没在站里见过这个ID。  
后来还是把裤子脱了

317楼  
有钱真好，呜呜

319楼  
这个大哥表白方式蛮可爱的

327楼  
切！装什么！表面让穿上衣服实际上自己不也硬得一塌糊涂

329楼  
怕不是大哥已经射过了，进入贤者时间

331楼 楼主  
那是损人不利己的行为啊喂！  
总之礼物刷够数了然后他就隔着裤子揉揉自己嘛，明明是自己揉自己还噘着嘴委屈地哼哼，听声音也知道有多爽啦。光是想想我已经又硬了(；´д｀)ゞ  
JS昨天穿了一条浅灰色的运动裤，知道什么意思吧( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́◡︎⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝)   
脱之前那边就湿了一块，好涩啊。他没穿内裤，肉棒粉粉的，跟着他脱裤子的动作直直地弹出来，然后他脸更红了，真的超级无敌可爱

336楼  
我昨天已经看到截图，设为壁纸了\\('ヮ' )/

341楼 楼主  
他在撸那根的时候是，把手机拿下来抱在怀里。这个视角说真的，太像我在给他撸了。我摸自己的劲都下意识小了点，怕捏疼他( ๑ˊ•̥▵•)੭₎₎  
这个角度就贴上他的胸了，也能看到可爱的肉棒。但是看不到他的脸了。当然离得近了呻吟也更清楚了，在我耳边的ASMR，像他抱着我被我干( ๑ˊ•̥▵•)੭₎₎

348楼  
JS太会了，真的太会勾引男人了

349楼  
讲真，看过他直播基本上都会被迷住吧(；´д｀)ゞ

354楼  
主要是在别人的直播间里真的体会不到这种做爱的实感

357楼  
刷刷礼物还会跟你对话！这不是做爱是什么？四舍五入我睡到Jackson了(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

359楼 楼主  
我不清楚他射出来的时候是不是哭了，反正声音很好听很好听，一定要去听这里的声音！那个呻吟，百听不厌！千万别错过了( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́◡︎⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝)   
昨天陪他的是那根黑色的按摩棒，也是我最喜欢的那根！也算是明星棒棒了吧，跟着JS上过好几个片子了。尺寸也够大，撑开他的穴口简直放不下。他一边委委屈屈地皱眉撇嘴，一边喂自己的穴，往里送送又抽出来一点，再往里送送再抽出来，就这样磨磨蹭蹭地插自己，果然又把自己搞硬了。

367楼  
礼物特效太挡了！到这里的时候刷得太密了。几乎都看不见JS下半身啊！我怀疑了，各位是都不用撸吗？竟然还有手刷礼物

372楼  
可以屏蔽礼物特效啊！(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

378楼  
笑死我了，这么委屈吗？看打码版？(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

389楼  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

390楼  
(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

407楼 楼主  
润滑液已经把他下身搞得一塌糊涂了，混着他的精液，都插进去的时候几乎全湿了。然后他喘着读弹幕，弹幕叫他把棒棒的开关打开，他超害羞地说：“打开开关的话，Jackson不知道能忍多久诶，直播可能很快就结束啦……”  
妈的！老子知道你敏感啦！不要勾引男人了！(`皿´)

410楼  
啊我的心化了

417楼  
好羡慕JS的男朋友，每天就是听着JS这些撒娇吗？(`皿´)

428楼  
搞得到这只人间尤物，叫我死也值了！(`皿´)

447楼 楼主  
可是后来他还是把开关打开了。震的时候他几乎都没力气握棒棒了，两条白腿乱蹬，穴里不断冒出淫液来。  
就在此刻！！！！！  
其实我觉得这时候他因为马上要高潮了，应该马上会下播，这时候楼主还在很浪漫地等他一起呢，就忽然听见他的房门好像响了，有个人忽然闯进来(|||ﾟДﾟ)  
听说话声应该是他的top。JS吓坏了都，但是下一秒镜头就被撞翻了，只能看见天花板，这里好像是top把JS压在床上了吧  
top就说“谁叫你开直播了，为什么不告诉我”  
声音压得很低但是我听到了！很凶！  
JS声音特委屈，叫了两声，我还听见挣扎的声音但是很快就开始哭。这里他说了一句话但我没来得及听清楚，有知道的兄弟吗？

453楼  
哇 这真叫直播事故了

455楼  
top怎么突然会跑到公司去啊！好吓人！

459楼  
Jackson这块说的好像是我错了之类的，还叫了声老公

465楼  
这就是控制欲吗(|||ﾟДﾟ)

469楼  
top不喜欢JS做pornstar的，这个确实听说过

473楼  
porn都拍过了，直个播算什么（`ワ´ )

477楼  
可能Mary哥觉得只能由他来干JS吧 ･ﾟ( ﾉヮ´ )

482楼  
可以由我上给你们看，但是未经允许不能直播自玩？(|||ﾟДﾟ)

495楼 楼主  
总之这里JS大概被塞嘴了( ﾟ∀。)  
然后top硬得真够快的，没多久就听见JS哭着求饶  
虽然镜头对着天花板，但是啪啪啪的声音巨大 ･ﾟ( ﾉヮ´ )  
然后直播就被主站掐了(`皿´)

500楼  
回放出了！\\('ヮ' )/

504楼  
这个事故，我想多听听啊(´△｀)

509楼  
要是镜头没被撞翻可能还不会掐

517楼  
真的干起来谁还注意得了镜头啊(`ヮ´ )σ`∀´) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

519楼  
不聊了我要去看回放，顺便下单明天的片子( ੭ ˙ᗜ˙ )੭

533楼 楼主  
大家圣诞快乐看片愉快喔喔～(⑅ōᴗō)


End file.
